Bryan
Bryan 'ist ein ''Nebencharakter der dritten und vierten Staffel der Serie The 100. Jonathan Whitesell verkörpert seine Rolle seit Kampf um den Thron. Sein deutscher Synchronsprecher ist namentlich nicht bekannt. Bryan ist Nathan Millers Freund und einer der Überlebenden der Farm Station. Er war ein Anhänger von Charles Pike, bis dieser gegen die eigenen Leute, u.a. auch Nathan, vorgeht. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Kampf um den Thron Bryan nimmt zusammen mit seinem Freund Nathan Miller an der Trauerfeier für die Opfer aus Mount Weather teil. Bryan ist sehr traurig, doch sein Freund kann ihn davon überzeugen nach Vorne zu gehen, und für einen Verstorbenen zu sprechen. Vergifteter Boden Er verlässt mit Ark Wachen das Camp der Sky People um ein Dorf der Grounder anzugreifen. Sie geraten dabei jedoch in einen Hinterhalt, bei dem Zoe Monroe und ein unbenannter Wachmann sterben. Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln Bryan zählt, als Arkadia Wachmann, Munition für Pike. Nachdem seine Schicht endet, geht er zur Unterkunft, die er sich mit Nathan teil. Nathan bereitet sich gerade für seine Schicht vor. Er fragt seinen Freund, warum sie nicht mehr in der gleichen Schicht arbeitet und bittet ihn, Bellamy Blake danach zu fragen, ob er die Schichten so tauschen kann, dass die beiden zusammen arbeiten. Die Unterhaltung wechselt auf Pike. Während Bryan hinter dem neuen Kanzler steht, widerspricht Nathan Pikes Politik. Das Thema erzeugt Spannungen zwischen dem Paar, jedoch verlässt Nathan die Unterkunft, um zu seiner Schicht zu kommen. Bryan hilft Miller, in seine Jacke zu kommen und beide küssen sich zum Abschied. Danach ist Bryan zusammen mit Bellamy und Monty Green in einem anderem Raum zu sehen. Bellamy fragt Bryan, ob er die Wanze platziert hat und Bryan antwortet, dass sie sich in Millers Jacke befindet. Bevor Bryan Nathan in die Jacke geholfen hat, hat er darin eine Wanze versteckt. Nachdem Bellamy ihn dafür lobt, will Bryan die Gründe wissen, wieso er eine Person die er liebt, so belügt. Bellamy sagt ihm, dass er das tut, um ihn zu beschützen. Am Ende der Episode sitzen sie zusammen an einer Feuerstelle in Arkadia. |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Hoffnung oder Wahrheit In Arkadia versuchen Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes und Monty Green einen Weg zu finden, um die Strahlung zu überleben und debattieren, ob sie es der Masse erzählen sollten. Plötzlich erkennt Monty, dass sie innerhalb der Alpha Station überleben können, wenn sie das Schiff flicken. Am nächsten Tag erklärt Bellamy Nathan Miller den Plan und Bryan und sagt ihnen, dass sie zur Farm Station gehen müssen, um einen Wassergenerator zu holen. Miller ist zunächst gegen Bryan stimmt aber zu, dass es notwendig ist. Miller sagt Bryan, dass er nicht kommen kann, aber Bryan besteht darauf, dass er der einzige ist, der weiß, wo die Farm Station liegt. Sie kommen im Territorium von Azgeda an und finden, dass die Farm Station von Mitgliedern der Ice Nation ist bewohnt. Plötzlich umzingele sie Mitglieder der Ice Nation und bringe sie zur Station, um den Häuptling zu treffen. Bellamy sagt ihnen, sie sind nur für den Hydrogenerator auf Anfrage von König Roan hier. Die Mitglieder der Ice Nation stimmen zu, dass sie die Maschine nehmen dürfen. Bellamy, Monty, Harper McIntyre, Miller und Bryan holen die Maschine, merken aber, dass einige der Farm Station Überlebenden, darunter auch Riley, als Sklaven dienen. Die Mitglieder der Ice Nation sagen ihnen, dass es nur darum geht, die Maschine zu nehmen, und der Rest wird bei ihnen bleiben. Auf dem Weg zum Generator diskutiert die Gruppe ob sie die Sklaven retten oder den Hydrogenerator nehmen sollten. Bryan und Harper wollen die Sklaven befreien, während Miller und Monty die Maschine wollen. Die endgültige Entscheidung ist Bellamy und er entscheidet sich für die Verwendung der Maschine, um die Sklaven zu befreien. Sie nehmen die Maschine und richten sie als Bombe aus und befreie die Sklaven, indem der Generator direkt am Tor Explodiert. Viele der Azgedas sterben bei der Explosion und ihr Anführer wird von den Sklaven zu Tode geprügelt. Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Miller und Bryan kommen wieder in Arkadia an, wo sie auf Clarke und Raven treffen. Bellamy gesteht, dass sie die Maschine nicht bekommen haben weil sie diese dazu benutzt haben, um die Sklaven zu retten. Dies reduziert die Anzahl von Menschen, die innerhalb der Alpha Station auf nur 100. Clarke ist endlich damit einverstanden, ihren Leuten von der Strahlung zu erzählen, aber sie lügt dass sie alle überleben können und die Bewohner gehen zur Arbeit. Vergangenheit Bryan wuchs auf der Farm Station der Ark auf. Er führte schon dort eine romantische Beziehung zu Nathan Miller. Als Nathan wegen Diebstahl in die Sky Box gesperrt wurde, wurden sie allerdings voneinander getrennt. Als Miller auf die Erde geschickt wird, bleibt Bryan auf der Ark. Als die Ark auf die Erde gestürzt ist, befand er sich auf der Farm Station. Nach drei Monaten auf der Erde trifft diese Station auf die anderen Überleben und geht mit ihnen nach Arkadia. Beziehungen |-|Nathan Miller= Nathan Miller : → Hauptartikel: Nathan und Bryan Die Beziehung zwischen Bryan und Nathan Miller begann irgendwann auf der Ark. Sie wurden getrennt, nachdem Nathan für Diebstahl eingesperrt und später auf die Erde geschickt wurde. Bryan blieb auf der Ark und stürzte später mit der Farm Station im Territorium der Ice Nation ab. Nachdem die Farm Station mit den anderen Überlebenden wieder vereint wird, werden die beiden ebenfalls wieder vereint. Beide sind bei der Arkadia Garde, befinden sich jedoch auf verschiedenen Seiten der Bewohnern. Während Bryan dem neuen Kanzler Pike gegenüber loyal ist und seinen Freund sogar ausspioniert, steht Miller auf der Seite von Marcus Kane und dem Widerstand. |-|Charles Pike = Charles Pike Bryan ist bei der Arkadia Garde und damit Charles Pike unterstellt. Bevor sie nach Arkadia kamen, stürzte Bryan zusammen mit Pike und der Farm Station im Territorium der Ice Nation ab. Sie verbrachten dort drei Monate, bis sie auf die anderen Überlebenden treffen. Bryan steht Kanzler Pike loyal gegenüber und spioniert Miller aus. Aussehen Bryan hat braune Haare und braune Augen. Persönlichkeit Bryan liebte seinen Freund Nathan Miller, stellte seine Loyalität gegenüber Charles Pike jedoch über seine Gefühle zu Miller. So bringt Bryan eine Wanze bei seinem Freund an, damit Kanzler Pike Informationen über Kanes Widerstand kommt. Als nach Pikes Befehl, Verschwörer zu töten, auch Miller bedroht ist, stellt er sich gegen Pike und auf die Stelle seines Freundes. Auftritte Trivia * Bryan ist ein Überlebender der Farm Station * Er ist der sechste LGBT- Charakter der Serie * Bryans Nachname könnte "Eng" sein. Clarke notierte als 26. einen "Bryan Eng" auf ihrer Liste der 100 Auserwählten * Bryan war seit der Folge Hoffnung oder Wahrheit nicht mehr zu sehen, daher ist es unklar, ob er die nukleare Apokalypse und damit das Ende der vierten Staffel überlebte. * Sachin Sahel (Eric Jackson) sagte auf einer Convention, dass es Bryan wahrscheinlich nicht zum Bunker geschafft hat. https://twitter.com/theafictionados/status/955195653361098752 Zitate Staffel Drei Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln : Bellamy: "Good man." : Bryan: "Am I? Is this-- is any of this worth lying to someone I love?" : Bellamy: "It is if you're protecting him." : Bryan: "Unless the person he needs protection from is me." Galerie Demons Nathan Bryan Monty Harper.jpeg Watch The Thrones Bryan Nathan.jpg Bryan.png en:Bryan fr:Bryan Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Unbekannt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Skaikru Garde Kategorie:Farm Station